Douloureux Destin
by lovy
Summary: Drago arrive en sixième année et se retrouve face à une nouvelle venue de son âge. Mais malgré leur attirance, sortir ensemble ne va pas être une mince affaire car comment percer tous les secrets d'une fille dont le destin est déjà tout tracé? Re
1. Une bien étrange arrivée

Bonjour à tous. Voici ma première fic, que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois déjà, mais que je n'osais pas poster sur ! lol Soyez indulgents avec moi ;-)  
Donc tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf Eléa que j'ai inventé moi-même sans doute dans un moment de déprime. looll  
Voilà sur ce je vous laisse découvrir.

A bientôt j'espère. bisoux

****

**Douloureux Destin**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Une bien étrange arrivée**

Les élèves étaient tous arrivés dans la Grande Salle maintenant. Les anciens étaient assis à leur table respective, tandis que les premières années attendaient, en file indienne devant un tabouret sur lequel était placé le Choixpeau. Celui-ci venait de finir sa chanson, et McGonagall déplia un parchemin. Elle lut le premier nom, et un jeune garçon, tremblant de la tête aux pieds s'avança. Il s'assit et McGonagall lui plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête. Après quelques instants, celui-ci s'écria « Gryffondor ».

La cérémonie continua ainsi, la file des premières années diminuant peu à peu.

Puis, avec Zenica Joffrey, (« Serpentard ») la répartition prit fin dans les acclamations en faveur des nouveaux.

Dumbledore se leva, et le silence envahit la salle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- Bienvenue à tous. A vous, qui venez d'arriver dans notre belle école. Vous serez accueillis comme il se doit, et j'espère que vous vous y plairez. Bienvenue aussi à vous, les plus anciens, je vous souhaite un bon retour parmi nous. Puis bien sur, je salue tous les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à travers la salle. Dumbledore sourit et continua :

- Et surtout j'aurai aimé vous présentez deux nouvelles arrivantes. Tout d'abord, un professeur, mais elle n'a pu être là ce soir, si bien que vous ferez connaissance avec elle seulement lors de votre premier cours. Il s'agit de Mme Katarina, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Quant à la deuxième venue, il s'agit... d'une élève.

A la suite de ces paroles des murmures parcoururent la salle. Le nouveau professeur cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais une élève... Pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée avec les première-années ?

Dumbledore s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, faisant taire le brouhaha.

- Oui, une élève, reprit-il. Elle arrive de Beauxbatons, et elle est en sixième année.

L'étonnement était à son comble. Jamais aucun élève n'avait vu une sixième année arrivée à Poudlard. Surtout si elle avait été avant dans une autre école de sorcellerie. Pourquoi changer ? Comme pour répondre à cette question Dumbledore dit de nouveau :

- Ce n'est pas une concurrence entre les écoles. Elle a du changer pour des raisons qui ne regardent qu'elle. Elle aura peut-être plus de mal à s'adapter, mais je compte sur vous pour l'aider.

Il se rassit, et le professeur McGonagall, restée à côté du Choixpeau, lut un nouveau nom sur le parchemin.

- Lorien Eléa

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une jeune fille apparut. Elle s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse et assurée, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides tombant au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux, noirs aussi, paraissaient voilés d'une étrange dureté comme pour marquer un passé difficile. Sans prêter attention aux centaines d'yeux braquer sur elle, elle s'assit sur le tabouret tandis que le professeur McGonagall plaçait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

A peine une seconde de réflexion, et il lança :

« Serpentard ».

Il y eut d'abord un blanc. Les élèves étaient trop absorbés par le charme que dégageait cette fille pour réagir. Puis Dumbledore rompit le silence de quelques applaudissements, et il fut suivit de tous les élèves. Alors Eléa se releva et s'avança vers la table des Serpentards, tandis que sa jolie bouche s'étendaient dans un franc sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eléa regarda autour d'elle. Elle s'était placée au bout de la table, légèrement en retrait pour ne pas être la cible des questions des élèves curieux. A sa droite, se trouvait un jeune homme, qui portait un insigne de préfet sur sa robe. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son front. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Eléa, qui rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit le garçon. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Eléa hésita, puis finalement elle le regarda et répondit :

- Eléa Lorien.

Drago fut étrangement troublé lorsque la jeune fille posa ses beaux yeux sombres sur elle. Mais il ne voulait détacher son regard de son visage, il l'envoûtait, il voulait le voir pour toujours. Il secoua un peu la tête, pour se ramener à la réalité. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune sorcière avait un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière. Drago fut très étonné, il considérait le piercing comme un artifice moldu. Mais Eléa était à Serpentard...

- Tu es Préfet ? demanda Eléa gênée du silence du garçon.

- Oui. D'ailleurs si tu as un problème je pourrais t'aider. Il sourit. Je suis aussi en sixième année.

- Oh, je te remercie, dit Eléa. Je pense vraiment que c'est difficile d'arriver si tard. Je suis si différente...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, son regard se figea, sa bouche se ferma durement.

- Tu t'habitueras, hésita Drago.

Puis désireux de changer de sujet, il demanda :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

Eléa hésita et répondit :

- Pas tout de suite, non, je n'ai pas très faim.

Puis la jeune fille n'adressa plus la parole à personne. Assise à l'écart des autres, elle se perdit dans ses pensées comme elle aimait le faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une bonne heure plus tard le festin prit fin. Les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune. Un peu en retrait, Eléa suivit les premières années guidés par Drago jusque dans les cachots.  
Elle avait été un peu troublée lorsqu'il lui avait dit son nom... Malefoy. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'oubliait pas son passé. Et pourtant, ce garçon était différent. Il semblait à l'aise. Il paraissait : beau. Mais contrairement à d'autres, il avait l'air beau aussi à l'intérieur, et quoiqu'on eut pu penser de lui, serein, en paix. Comme si il avait une âme d'enfant qui n'avait pas commencé à pourrir pour rejoindre son père.

Eléa, elle, pensait avoir perdu son âme d'enfant, cette fraîcheur intérieure qu'elle percevait au premier regard chez un être humain. Oui, elle l'avait depuis longtemps oublié, depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Elle ne se rappelait que rarement les instants de pureté de son enfance. Elle avait préféré les oublier, comme le reste.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur. Drago l'accueillit :

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter un peu les lieux ? lui demanda-t-il un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Amusée, Eléa répondit :

- D'accord.

Quelque chose s'était installée entre eux. Ils se regardaient et des étoiles brillaient dans le fond de leurs yeux. Un contact les avait liés, l'un pour toujours enchaîné au cœur de l'autre, des âmes sœurs retrouvées pour ne plus avoir à se séparer. Sur une simple plaisanterie, ils marchaient ensemble en parlant comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Et autour d'eux s'élevaient des regards de jalousie : il était beau et elle était belle, qualités réunies qui créeraient une barrière entre eux et l'extérieur. Une barrière, mais... invulnérable ?


	2. Rencontres

Bonjour à tous. Alors voilà, mon deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. :-)  
Juste avant, je mets les réponses aux reviews. merci à tous !

**frimouss** : coucou miss. Merci pour tes deux reviews identiques loolll. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venue relire, c'est gentil. Et merci pour ton soutien que tu m'as donné depuis le début ! jte fais de gros bisoux.

**Chii :** coucou ! oui j'ai déjà écrit la suite, enfin je n'ai pas encore fini ma fic. J'ai actuellement huit chapitres écrits.merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu liras la suite. :-) bisoux

**Lexou : **coucou Lexou ! loll merki pour ta review, en espérant que tu vas lire la suite... que tu as déjà lue ! mdr bisoux

**Jessilia : **hello. Ca fait bizarre de te voir du côté des reviews ;-) merci pour les compliments. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Gros bisoux.

****

****

****

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres**

Somptueux. C'était somptueux. Eléa était allongée sur son lit à baldaquin les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Cette rentrée c'était finalement bien passée malgré son appréhension. Drago était charmant, et même si certains l'avaient considéré d'abord comme une fille étrange, ils avaient évité les questions. Mais elle n'était qu'à sa première soirée, elle se demandait tout de même comment allait se passer la journée du lendemain, et la suite dans l'école. Elle pensa alors au visage de Drago, à ses paroles « Je pourrais t'aider. Je suis aussi en sixième année. » Quelque peu rassurée, elle se plongea dans un léger sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne restait que deux filles présentes dans le dortoir. Elles s'étaient présentées la veille : Pansy Parkinson et Rachel Andémort.

Eléa se leva et les salua. Les filles lui répondirent. Puis Pansy prit la parole :

- N'essaye pas de charmer Drago. Il est insensible. En plus ça pourrait te faire des ennemis.

Eléa la regarda, étonnée.

- Je ne cherche pas à le charmer, dit elle, quelque peu gênée.

- Oui, arrête Pansy ! Ils s'entendent bien c'est tout. Ne va pas chercher le mal où il n'y en a pas !

Eléa se tourna vers Rachel qui venait de prendre sa défense. Elle sourit, mais son regard restait froid.

- Je te rappelle - commença Pansy, sa voix montant au fur et à mesure de ses mots - que MOI je suis sortie avec ce petit prétentieux, et bien qu'il soit très gentil, il ne montre aucun sentiment ! Alors - elle criait réellement à présent - si mademoiselle arrive et veut faire sa loi directement, et bien d'accord, je ne prendrais pas sa défense mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite !

Pansy regarda méchamment Eléa, tourna les talons, et claqua la porte du dortoir.

Eléa resta debout au milieu du dortoir, tripotant son piercing comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Elle se tourna vers Rachel et s'excusa.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas, dit Rachel. Je pense que Pansy a toujours été amoureuse de Malefoy quoiqu'elle ne veuille pas le révéler. Et elle est jalouse. Mais si tu t'entends bien avec lui ne prend pas garde à elle. Tu m'attends et on descend prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

Eléa sourit. Elle respira calmement, et accepta.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, les filles se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Drago y était assis, parlant avec Crabbe et Goyle. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers Eléa à son entrée dans la salle, comme attirés par un charme puissant. La jeune fille gardait un visage de marbre, mais elle sentait cette étrange observation dont elle était l'objet. Elle fixait Drago, qui lui avait lancé un sourire discret avant de tourner de nouveau la tête. Elle était heureuse de le voir, sans aucune raison particulière. Arrivée à la table, elle lui fit la bise, sans aucune gêne. C'était une habitude en France. Déjà certains, en voyant cet excès de gentillesse, ressentaient de la jalousie en eux. Ils s'apercevaient qu' Eléa était aussi envoûtante qu'une vélane, sauf qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une de ces créatures. Mais cela n'empêchait pas leurs regards d'être irrésistiblement attirés par elle.  
Eléa s'assit à côté de Malefoy, souriante mais le regard sombre ; comme une peur d'expression en public. Rachel s'assit à côté. Quelques minutes plus tard ils reçurent les emplois du temps : ils commençaient la journée par un double cour de potions, puis défense contre les forces du mal. Après le déjeuner ils avaient études des runes, suivi d'un cours de métamorphose.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Eléa et Drago quittèrent ensemble là Grande Salle. Eléa ouvrit la porte, et failli se cogner contre quelqu'un qui arrivait de l'autre côté. Elle balbutia quelques vagues mots d'excuses, mais la voix de Drago la coupa :

- Tiens, tiens... Potter et ses poteaux. Vous êtes en retard.

Eléa regarda alors les trois élèves qui se trouvaient en face ; une jeune fille aux cheveux emmêlés, avec un insigne de préfète, qui devait avoir son âge. Elle était entourée de deux garçons. L'un était roux et grand avec un air un peu idiot. L'autre était brun, les cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts émeraude : Harry Potter. Eléa le reconnut immédiatement, malgré qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un rayon de soleil passa à travers le fenêtres du hall et les éclaira brutalement, seulement eux deux comme un halo de lumière magique.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » pensa Eléa. Elle recula, se sentit vaciller... Elle s'accrocha au bras de Drago. Celui-ci la soutint pour l'empêcher de tomber. Et sans s'occuper de Harry, Ron et Hermione il entraîna la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée des cachots.

- Oui...

Eléa respira et leva les yeux vers Drago qui la tenait toujours.

- Oui, ça va merci. Je... Je suis désolée.

Elle tenta de sourire mais son visage resta figé.

- Que s'est il passé ? interrogea Drago, soucieux.

Eléa baissa les yeux.

- Oh rien... Le soleil sans doute.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle partit vers la classe de potions.

Drago la regarda s'éloigner. Elle était si étrange. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ses yeux ne voulaient voir qu'elle, ses pensées se rejoignaient toujours sur elle. Il pensa à son visage, à son corps, à sa démarche. Tout était beau chez elle, de ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, à ses jambes fines et gracieuses.

Deux jours à peine qu'ils se connaissaient, et pourtant Drago était sur du sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Un véritable coup de foudre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Et il avait le cœur déchiré à la voir s'écarter de lui ainsi, entourée de mille et un secrets dont elle seule avait la clef.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eléa s'assit devant la porte de la salle de cours. Elle avait presque dix minutes d'avance. Elle réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer dans le hall.

Potter... Elle n'aurait jamais cru le trouver ici, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était tout à fait logique. Si elle avait su...

Elle connaissait bien des choses sur ce nom, et aux côtés de Drago, cela lui faisait peur. D'ailleurs elle avait honte de l'avoir laisser seul dans le couloir alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. Elle risquait de tout perdre, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. D'autres avaient choisi à sa place.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, tirant Eléa de ses pensées. Voyant arriver le maître des potions, elle se releva.

- Mlle Lorien, vous êtes bien en avance.

- Je sais professeur Rogue.

Elle le regarda. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux, noirs eux aussi, paraissaient froids, mais Eléa put apercevoir qu'au fond une lueur les animait. La bouche de Rogue s'étira, et il murmura :

- Eléa.

- Séverus, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Rogue souriait franchement à présent, et submergé par l'émotion, il lança :

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir vivante, gamine.

- Moi non plus, dit Eléa en rigolant.

Ils s'enlacèrent comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue absence.

Puis Rogue s'écarta, les mains posées sur les épaules de la jeune fille :

- Tu as bien changé. Une très jolie sorcière. Mais il ne vaudrait mieux pas que l'on nous trouve comme ça. Je suis ton professeur maintenant.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et entra dans sa salle tandis que la cloche retentissait.

Le cours de potions était commun aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors. Eléa entra dans la salle et alla se placer vers le fond. Elle vit Harry arriver. Etrangement, elle aurait voulu courir vers lui tout en fuyant à des millions de kilomètres. Harry semblait bizarre lui aussi. Il s'approcha de la table et demanda :

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Eléa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsque Harry sembla se réveiller. Il la regarda, troublé, et partit dans le fond avec Hermione et Ron. Eléa soupira et jeta un regard vers la porte. Drago entrait. Elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

La deuxième heure de cours commençait, et Eléa et Drago ne s'était toujours pas adresser la parole. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait, mais il avait peur de sa réaction. La jeune fille tripotait son piercing, puis elle décida tout de même de parler :

- Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé. Le soleil je pense.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Drago. Enfin, la prochaine fois, évite de me planter dans le couloir.

Eléa sourit et répliqua :

- D'accord. Mais en fait je pense que je tiens trop à toi pour ça...

Drago sourit à son tour, tandis qu'il sentait une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Le cours prit fin un moment plus tard. Rogue avait été normal avec Eléa, mais tandis que les élèves quittaient sa classe, il lui sourit discrètement. Ou plutôt, il fit briller dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle seule put déceler.

Après une rapide récréation, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils ne connaissaient toujours pas leur professeur. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une grande femme blonde, assez séduisante, avec des cheveux coupés au carré, et des yeux étincelants. Elle salua les élèves d'un signe de tête et les fit entrer. Lorsque Eléa passa près d'elle, elle leva les yeux et poussa un petit cri. Mme Katarina la regarda et dit en faisant apparaître quelques dents jaunissantes :

- Mlle Lorien c'est cela ?

Eléa ne répondit pas.

- Je vous prierais d'entrer en silence. Vous ne devriez pas vous faire remarquer... Et vous devriez savoir que parfois il vaut mieux se cacher, n'est ce pas ?

Son sourire s'élargit mais son regard était glacial. La jeune élève ne répondit rien. La bouche serrée et les yeux brillants de colère et de haine, elle s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir. Mais cette fois, Drago évita d'aller à ses côtés, sachant que sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incidents, mais parfois le professeur et Eléa croisaient leur regard et on pouvait lire le mépris dans leurs yeux.

Après le déjeuner les cours furent plutôt calme. Eléa n'avait jamais beaucoup appréciée l'étude des runes, mais elle passa le cours en compagnie de Rachel, qui l'aida tout en discutant avec elle. Les deux filles s'aperçurent vite qu'elles avaient plusieurs points en communs. Notamment pour la musique et la mode moldue.

- D'ailleurs tu as un très beau piercing, dit Rachel. Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as fait ?

- Quelques années déjà.

- C'est rare pour une sorcière.

- Oui, mais j'ai beaucoup vécu avec des moldus.

Cependant, elle avait parlé en détournant le regard.

Le cours de métamorphose se passa très bien. Eléa connaissait déjà un peu McGonagall, c'était elle qui l'avait accueillie. Quant à la métamorphose, elle aimait particulièrement cette matière. Même si le premier cours n'était qu'une introduction à l'année future...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir Eléa se retouva avec Drago. Encore une fois, ils se parlèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, encore une fois des étoiles brillaient dans leurs yeux, et encore une fois ils se sentaient écartés du reste du monde. Et au moment d'aller se coucher, la jeune fille n'y tint plus. Elle n'avait jamais été timide, et elle n'allait pas commencer à l'être. Elle s'approcha de Drago et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Et le laissant un peu étonné, elle se glissa dans son dortoir.

Arrivée là-haut, elle sortit un parchemin, et à plat ventre sur son lit écrivit :

_« Salut petite Moldue._

_Je n'ai pas renoncé à t'appeler ainsi. Du fond de l'Angleterre je ne t'oublie pas. Ici, ce n'est pas trop mal pour un début, quoique j'ai fait des rencontres que j'aurais préféré éviter._

_Sauf une... je suppose que tu devines déjà. Oui, un garçon. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre, mais là... Deux jours à peine, et je suis amoureuse. J'espère que je ne fais pas de bêtises, je crois que j'en ai assez fait avant. Et j'espère avoir le droit moi aussi à ma chance._

_Je te tiendrais au courant._

_Quant à toi, je te souhaite une bonne rentrée dans ton lycée, et avec un bel amoureux, bien-sûr._

_Pour répondre prends Niména elle attendra. Donne lui juste un peu d'eau si elle réclame._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Eléa »_

Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre du dortoir et siffla légèrement. Une chouette noire de jais arriva rapidement.

- Salut Nim. Tu es toujours aussi intelligente.

Elle la caressa et attacha la lettre à sa patte.

- C'est pour Julia. Tu te fais discrète, hein...

La chouette hulula et s'envola au loin.


	3. Sentiments et enchantement

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Jessilia : coucou merci de m'avoir fait migrer dans tes favoris ça me fait plaisir ! alors pourquoi elle connaît Rogue et qui est-elle tout ça tu le découvriras dans le suite de l'histoire. Merci ! bisoux

Hermignonne1133 : merci c'est gentil voilà la suite j'espère que tu vas la lire et l'apprécier. Bisoux

Ptite fleur la fee : merci aussi voilà le troisième chapitre. Bizes

Paprika Star : alors voilà mon prochain chapitre, on apprend pas encore tout sur Eléa, ça se fera petit à petit dans l'histoire. Tout comme on apprendra pourquoi elle connaît tant de monde ;-) bisoux et merci

Voici le chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Sentiments et enchantement**

Une semaine déjà était passée. Mais Eléa et Drago ne sortait pas ensemble. Ils étaient tout le temps tous les deux : pendant les cours, les repas et les moments libres. On aurait vraiment dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, leur relation allait plus loin que de l'amitié. Cela ce lisait dans leurs yeux.

Les cours se déroulaient plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. La jeune étudiante avait décidé d'ignorer le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Même si cette dernière lui lançait parfois des remarques piquantes et pleines de sous-entendus, Eléa ne les relevait pas, se contentant simplement de la regarder avec dégoût.

Rogue n'avait pas montré qu'il appréciait particulièrement la nouvelle Serpentard. Certes il l'avantageait, mais ni plus ni moins que les autres élèves de sa maison.

Eléa n'avait pas pris tellement de retard à Beauxbatons, contrairement à ses craintes. Parfois un cours lui semblait plus difficile, mais elle persévérait et elle finissait toujours par y arriver.

Ainsi, le lundi suivant, en métamorphose McGonagall leur demanda de changer un plume en un poussin ; un exercice demandant un forte concentration, mais aussi de bonnes bases, qui manquaient parfois à Eléa.

Cependant, elle voulait réussir. Elle se concentra et sentit un puissant pouvoir monter en elle. Les autres élèves se détournèrent de leur plume pour la regarder. Mais étrangement, elle paraissait normale. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle bouillait. D'un geste négligeant de sa baguette, elle métamorphosa sa plume.

- Bien, très bien Mlle Lorien ! s'exclame McGonagall. Vous avez vu, vous autres, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers les Serpentards. Alors retournez à votre exercice et tâchez d'en faire autant.

Eléa regardait son poussin. Trop petit à son goût. Elle souffla alors dessus et l'oiseau se mit à grossir à vue d'œil. Tous les regards se figèrent de nouveau sur elle. Pansy ricana, mais le professeur était bouche bée. Gênée, Eléa rougit et claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, son poussin reprit sa taille originelle.

- Mlle Lorien ! s'écria McGonagall. Je... je n'ai jamais vu ça. Restez à la fin de l'heure je vous prie.

Le cours se termina quelques minutes plus tard. Drago fit signe à Eléa qu'il l'attendait dehors. Ils devaient aller à la bibliothèque ensemble. La Serpentard resta donc seule avec McGonagall.

- Où avez-vous appris cela ? demanda cette dernière.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai toujours eu un peu plus de facilité que les autres en métamorphose, répondit la jeune fille, le visage rouge et les yeux rivés au sol.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Dumbledore m'ait tout dit à votre sujet. Pensez vous que je dois l'informer de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous n'avez même pas utilisé votre baguette.

- Oh, non professeur... s'il vous plait ! supplia Eléa.

Elle releva la tête et regarda la vieille dame.

- Dumbledore serait furieux, je crois... Je ne referai plus une magie comme ça. Je vous le promets. Et si je trahis ma promesse, alors allez le voir. Mais pas maintenant... s'il vous plaît.

McGonagall regarda son élève et vit des larmes brillées dans ses yeux.

- Bien, je garderai cela pour moi. Et j'ajoute cinq points à Serpentard car c'était tout de même un très beau travail.

Eléa sourit, et sur un rapide « au revoir », quitta la salle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'expliquer, murmura Drago tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la bibliothèque.

Eléa le regarda.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez vu, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai juste une la sensation d'être très concentré, de devoir absolument réussir.

- Et tu pratiques souvent la magie sans baguette ?

- Parfois.

- En classe, tu avais l'air terriblement puissante, même dominatrice. Et pourtant tu parassais calme. C'était vraiment étrange.

- Je n'ai pas eut cette impression.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils croisèrent alors Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Eh Weasley ta robe est bien trop petite ! lança Malefoy en guise de salut. Mais je suppose que tu ne dois pas avoir les moyens de t'en acheter une nouvelle.

Ron rougit et rétorqua :

- Tu fais le malin parce que tu es avec elle...

Il fit un signe de tête vers Eléa. Celle-ci prit alors la parole.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ron Weasley, répondit Ron, un peu étonné qu'elle lui parle.

- Le sorcier le plus pauvre de toute l'Angleterre, si ce n'est plus, ajouta Drago.

Eléa se tourna alors vers lui.

- Arrête, dit elle. Galérer pour avoir de l'argent ce n'est pas facile, tu ne devrais pas en rajouter.

- Je ne galère pas du tout s'indigna Ron, mais quelque peu heureux de voir la jeune fille prendre sa défense au profit de Malefoy.

Hermione s'avança alors et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et honnêtement, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Malefoy. Tu mérites bien mieux.

Eléa s'approcha d'elle, menaçante.

- Mais qui es-tu, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, pour me dire avec qui rester, et ce que je mérite. Tu ne connais rien de moi !

Furieuse, elle partit sans rien ajouter. Et au comble de l'étonnement, Harry s'élança derrière elle en criant :

- Eléa, attends !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$$

Ils étaient seuls, dans une salle de classe vide. Eléa était assise sur une table, tandis que Harry regardait pensivement le feu dans la cheminée.

- Que sais tu de moi ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

Harry s'avança vers elle.

- Pas grand-chose. Seulement un nom... et ce que Dumbledore nous a dit lorsque tu es arrivée.

- On ne t'a jamais raconté l'histoire ? s'exclama alors Eléa en sautant sur le sol.

- Quelle histoire ?

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Mais où as-tu vécu pour ne pas la connaître ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Si seulement tu imaginais, murmura Harry. Il caressa la joue de Eléa. Les pires Moldus que tu puisses imaginer. Mais raconte moi cette histoire, toi.

La Serpentard approcha alors son visage de celui du garçon, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils ne dirent plus rien, leurs lèvres trop souvent collées pour pouvoir former des mots. Mais soudain, Eléa s'écarta de Harry et murmura « non ».

Et sans autre explication, elle quitta la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle évita Drago toute la soirée, ne voulant lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir, sachant qu'elle resterait enfermée dans son mutisme. Sans insister, il la laissa filer dans son dortoir. La jeune fille se coucha, l'esprit occupé, la conscience pleine de remords, et l'âme tourmentée.

Il devait être aux environs de deux heures du matin, lorsque Eléa se réveilla en sursaut dans le calme dortoir. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait toujours une signification derrière ses mauvais rêves.

Elle se leva, et sans un bruit, sortie du dortoir. Elle traversa la salle commune pour atteindre un escalier de l'autre côté. Toujours silencieuse, elle s'approcha du lit de Drago et chuchota :

- Drago... Drago... Réveille toi.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Keskispass ?

- Chut. Il ne faut pas réveiller les autres. Viens avec moi.

Elle l'entraîna jusque dans la salle commune. Il s'assit sur un des canapés et elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Je devais te parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux sombre de la jeune fille.

- Je tiens vraiment à toi, murmura Eléa dans un sanglot. Et je voulais te dire... avec Potter...

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Non, rien... Ce n'est pas lui...

Toujours à voix basse elle lui raconta :

- Je suis née un 31 juillet. Le même jour que Harry. Et je suis née près de lui.

- Ton frère ? s'étrangla Drago.

- Non, non...Ma mère connaissait la sienne, ainsi que son parrain. Alors ils ont eut l'idée folle de faire un enchantement. Je pense que c'est Black qui a fait cette proposition en premier. Mais ils étaient tous d'accord. Ses parents, les amis présents, et même ma mère. Ils avaient dit que deux enfants nés si proches ne pouvaient pas être un fruit du hasard. Et alors ils nous ont liés, ils ont déclaré que l'on serait fait l'un pour l'autre, que mes enfants seraient de lui, etc...

Eléa pleurait à présent. Drago essuya ses larmes et lui glissa quelques mots doux pour la réconforter.

- Je leur en veux tellement d'avoir fait ça. Avant je n'y croyais pas, parce que je n'avais jamais rencontré Harry. Et l'autre jour, lorsque je l'ai vu et qu'il y a eut cette espèce de rayon de soleil, j'ai compris que la prophétie était réelle. Elle devait se réaliser. Nous sommes vraiment liés par cet enchantement, même contre notre volonté. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, c'est une magie ancienne et puissante, je ne sais même pas si on peut la briser.

Et je voulais que tu saches, continua-t-elle entre deux sanglots, que je lutte contre ce sort. Ma volonté est contre mais mon corps est attaché. Alors, si tu apprenais qu'il se passait... quelque chose entre lui et moi... pardonne moi, ne m'en veux pas. On n'y peut vraiment rien, on ne peut revenir en arrière. Et maintenant que je suis à tes côtés Drago, j'ai vraiment peur.

Alors Drago l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il aurait du le faire bien plus tôt. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures enlacés, puis ils décidèrent de regagner leurs dortoirs, heureux d'avoir mis leurs sentiments au clair.


	4. PréauLard

Bonjour à tous ! eh oui, je suis de retour, après une longue absence. Mais avec les cours et tout, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, et puis je n'ai pas toujours gardé le moral pour diverses raisons... Bref, un nouveau chapitre est là malgré le temps de mon absence. Donc excusez moi, et j'espère que les lecteurs seront toujours là ! lol

**Chapitre 4 : Pré-au-Lard**

_Il les avait vu arrivé dans la Grande Salle et il avait été si troublé. Il avait eut l'impression d'être trahi, lorsqu'elle était apparut main dans la main avec Drago. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il la voyait, il se demandait si les autres garçons avaient la même sensation d'être lié à elle. Il n'osait même pas en parler à Ron. Et ce qu'il c'était passé dans la salle de classe vide avait été si étrange. Il s'était senti endormi, dans un monde parallèle, avec une voix qui lui dictait ses moindres faits et gestes. Il lorsqu'il avait cru revenir à la réalité, elle s'en allait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle qui suscitait l'attention de la majorité des garçons, pourquoi elle qui avait l'air amoureuse de Drago depuis le premier jour, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Et quelle était cette histoire dont elle lui avait parlé ? _

_Mais cela devait être un lointain souvenir, puisqu'elle affichait à présent son amour avec Drago. Et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés ce matin là dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il avait sentit cette puissante jalousie l'envahir, il s'était tourné vers Hermione Granger. Et sans réfléchir, juste pour montrer à Eléa que lui aussi pouvait être avec une autre, il avait embrassé sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi ce défi ? Qu'avait-il a prouvé ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'année était déjà bien entamée. La deuxième semaine d'octobre arrivait, et le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard approchait.

Ce soir là, Eléa attendait Drago dans la salle commune. Il était parti à son entraînement de Quidditch. En tant que capitaine, il fallait qu'il en organise le plus souvent possible pour permettre à son équipe de gagner le premier match de la saison, contre Gryffondor.

La jeune fille était dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, près du feu. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle commune. Elle avait un lecteur cd moldu, et la musique résonnait dans ses oreilles. Nul ne savait comment elle réussissait à faire marcher un appareil de cette sorte dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Elle regardait les flammes pensivement. Plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle était avec Malefoy, et son passé ne la rattrapait pas. Elle en était heureuse, mais elle appréhendait la suite, de peur que ce soit « le calme avant la tempête ».

Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Drago, les questions des élèves de Poudlard avaient surgies. Certains ne retenaient pas leur curiosité, d'autres avaient la vague intention de la séduire. Mais elle ne répondait pas. Alors on l'avait qualifié de « hautaine et mystérieuse ».

Elle soupira, et regarda sa montre.

« Drago ne devrait plus tarder » pensa-t-elle.

Elle déplia un parchemin qu'elle avait reçu le matin même :

_Coucou Eléa !_

_Je dois être la seule à avoir une meilleure amie sorcière. C'est assez étrange. Heureusement que ta chouette est discrète, je me demande comment les gens réagiraient sinon. Beaucoup de préjugés tu le sais. _

_Je n'ai pas trouvé le prince charmant dans mon lycée, contrairement à toi. Et d'ailleurs je suis heureuse que ça te soit arrivé. J'espère aussi que c'est le bon et que tu trouveras enfin le calme dont tu as tant besoin._

_Mais je voulais surtout te dire que j'ai eut des nouvelles de ton groupe. Enfin ton ancien... Ils veulent tout arrêter ils ont dit qu'ils ne trouveraient pas de chanteuse comme toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas revenir juste pour chanter, que tu as besoin d'être en Angleterre et de continuer des études de sorcellerie._

_Mais eux ils ne savent pas pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire. Ils ont perdu « leur ange » comme ils disent. Et ils regrettent le temps passé. Ils culpabilisent aussi. Maintenant ils n'ont plus aucun chanteur. Ils ont perdu les deux._

_C'est Alex qui m'a dit tout ça. Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours. Il voulait de tes nouvelles, j'ai menti en disant que je n'en avais pas. Tu devrais leur écrire. Explique leur n'importe quoi, dis leur que tu es partie mais que tu reviendras un jour. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se séparent vous étiez trop bien ! Et le CD avait tellement marché. Lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés sans Ryan, vous aviez dit qu'il fallait être plus forts et continuer. Et c'est à ton tour d'être partie sans prévenir._

_Je ne te demande pas de revenir, juste de te souvenir. Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu veux oublier, mais il y en a d'autres que tu dois garder. Ton passé n'est pas seulement une saleté. Il y a du beau dedans. Et le groupe en fait partie. _

_Réfléchis._

_Bises._

_Julia_

C'était au moins la vingtième fois que Eléa lisait cette lettre. _« Je sais qu'il y a des choses que tu veux oublier, mais il y en a d'autres que tu dois garder. »_ Elle voulait tout oublier. Mais face à son amie, elle ne s'était pas résignée. C'était la seule chose qui la rattachait à son passé. Et finalement, elle se souvint.

¤¤¤

_La salle était bondée. On entendait les cris de la foule, venue pour les voir. Eléa était dans sa loge. Elle était habillée d'une jupe noire moulante, qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que le genou et fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait un joli haut noir, avec une légère ouverture dans le dos laissant apparaître un mince serpent qui partait de sa taille pour remonter légèrement le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Ryan la maquillait. Nul homme n'avait jamais si bien maquillé quelqu'un. Avant de lui passer du rouge sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa rapidement. Puis ils se levèrent, près à affronter la salle._

_Dans le couloir ils retrouvèrent Alex, Vince et Niko. Tous sourirent pour se donner du courage, mais tous avaient la gorge trop nouée pour parler. _

_Puis on les annonça, et ils montèrent sur la scène sous les cris et applaudissements d'une foule en délire. Alex s'installa à la batterie, Vince à la guitare, Niko au synthé. Ryan prit une deuxième guitare pour le premier morceau. Eléa, elle, avait le micro. Puis les premiers accords retentirent, et elle chanta. Bientôt, Ryan lâcha la guitare pour venir chanter avec elle. La foule reprenait leur refrain. Et lorsque Eléa et Ryan mêlait leur voix, l'amour envahissait leur cœur, la scène, et la salle entière. Pour la jeune fille c'était son premier grand amour. L' homme devait avoir environ dix-huit ans. Il était grand, plutôt bien musclé. Il avait des cheveux bruns un peu longs, avec plusieurs mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant ses yeux verts. Il était très beau._

_Lorsque le concert prit fin, tous étaient exténués mais heureux. Ils signèrent des autographes, firent la bise à des centaines de gens dont ils se rappelaient que vaguement le visage._

_¤¤¤_

- Eléa, réveille-toi, je suis rentré, murmura une voix.

- Ryan ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un garçon blond qui la regardait étonné. Il tenait son baladeur qui avait glissé lorsqu'elle s'était assoupie.

Elle se leva d'un coup et cria :

- Lâche moi ! Je veux le voir ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

Drago la regarda, médusé. Il tenta de s'approcher.

- Eléa calme toi ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Les personnes présentes dans la salle commune regardaient la scène, mi-amusés par l'expression de Malefoy, mi-terrifiés à cause du visage de Eléa. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son visage si bronzé d'habitude était pâle comme la mort. Sa lèvre saignait, comme si elle s'était mordue jusqu'au sang.

- Ne m'approche pas ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Personne n'avait le droit de m'arracher à lui. Personne.

Elle s'enfuit vers la porte de la salle commune, aveuglée de larmes.

Et Drago ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-elle repensé ? Elle s'était jurée d'oubliée, pour ne pas regretter d'être partir. Eléa courait vers les cachots. Bientôt, elle s'arrêta devant une porte, et frappa.

- Entrez, dit une voix grave à l'intérieur.

Toujours ruisselante de larmes, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de Severus Rogue. C'était une vaste pièce aux murs épais, avec de nombreuses étagères remplies de flacons. Plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnaient. Le maître des potions était assis à son bureau, visiblement en train de corriger des copies d'élèves. Il se retourna, et s'exclama :

- Eléa !

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait refermée la porte et s'était laissée glisser le long du mur, toujours en pleurant.

Il s'agenouilla près de son élève et essuya quelques larmes de son beau visage.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas et plaça ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour rechercher une étreinte paternelle depuis longtemps oubliée. Le professeur la releva doucement, et la plaça dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Eléa. Ca fait 11 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Lorsque j'ai su que tu venais ici, je n'y croyais pas. Mais je n'imaginais même pas que tu puisses te rappeler de moi.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas Severus. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu pleures. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pendant 11ans, je sais à peine où tu as vécu, et maintenant que je te revois tu as tellement changé !

La jeune fille ne dit rien et se contenta de sangloter.

- Bien, continua Severus d'une voix calme. Je pense que tu n'ais pas décidé à parler. Mais je serais toujours là... si tu as besoin. En attendant, tu devrais dormir ici, je vais te faire une potion pour te calmer, et tu dormiras dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ouvrit une porte au fond de son bureau et entraîna Eléa dans une autre salle. C'était une vaste chambre, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire et autre mobilier de chambre.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un autre lit, où Eléa s'étendit.

- Attends moi ici, j'arrive. dit Rogue d'une voix douce.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, tenant un flacon d'un liquide violet dans la main.

- Tiens, bois ça, murmura-t-il tout en versant la potion dans un verre.

Eléa but d'une traite, murmura un vague « merci » et s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait lorsqu'elle s'éveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle se demanda alors ce que Malefoy allait penser et une vague de honte l'envahit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors et Rogue entra.

- Ah tu es levée, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as manqué les deux premières heures de cours de la matinée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais si tu te dépêches, tu pourras assister au prochain cours.

- Je ne sais même pas quelle matière j'ai, remarqua Eléa songeuse.

Rogue rigola.

- Potion, répondit-il.

La Serpentard se leva, passa sa main devant elle, et immédiatement, elle fut habillée d'une robe noire propre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, elle vit Drago assit avec Pansy. Sans broncher, Eléa alla s'asseoir à une autre table, tandis que Parkison la regardait avec un sourire victorieux.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, Drago lui jeta un vague coup d'œil avant de quitter la salle sans l'attendre. Eléa courut derrière lui et le rattrapa.

Sans réfléchir, elle le poussa dans une classe vide.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

Elle ne répondit pas et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je m'étais jurée d'oublier, et je n'y suis pas arrivée complètement.

- Mais oublié quoi ? s'exclama Drago. A chaque fois tu me fais une scène alors que je n'ai rien fait. Et je m'aperçois que je ne te connais pas.

- C'est faux, répondit Eléa à voix basse. Ou du moins, je veux que tu me connaisses, mais c'est dur de parler.

- Tu devrais faire des efforts alors ! s'écria Drago.

- Pardonne moi, je t'en prie, supplia Eléa en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard lui fit oublier tous ses reproches. Elle était si belle. C'était lui qui avait la chance d'être à ses côtés. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

- D'accord, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la salle commune, enlacés dans un canapé. Pansy venait de les voir, et son sourire victorieux s'était effacé pour laisser place à une expression de dépit et de jalousie.

- Hier, j'ai du virer un des batteurs... Crabbe. Il s'est cassé le bras... L'imbécile ! Ca va être dur de retrouver quelqu'un et de le mettre au niveau d'ici le match, grogna Drago.

- J'aime bien la place de batteur. Je jouais à ce poste à Beauxbâton. Mais c'était différent on avait pas de tournoi, c'était plus... amical.

- Tu étais batteuse ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu pourrais être dans l'équipe ! Je suis capitaine, je peux te choisir ? s'écria Drago heureux comme si on venait de lui annoncé que son anniversaire avait été avancé.

- Tu voudrais ? répondit Eléa, son visage s'illuminant d'un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

- Bien-sûr. Viens demain à l'entraînement, je te présenterai à l'équipe.

- D'accord ! Et elle l'embrassa passionnément, se remémorant une année auparavant, lorsque Ryan lui avait proposé d'être chanteuse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Drago et Eléa arrivait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Toute l'équipe était présente.

- Bonjour à tous ! salua Drago. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle batteuse. Eléa Lorien.

La jeune fille faisait un étrange contraste dans l'équipe des Serpentards. Sa grâce et sa beauté ressortaient parmi ces garçons à la carrure de boxeurs.

Les joueurs n'étaient pas mécontents de sa venue. Il furent donc plutôt chaleureux avec elle.

Et l'entraînement commença. Eléa enfourcha son balai. C'était un nimbus 2000. Il était peut-être un peu démodé, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et qu'elle vit les formes devenir de plus en plus petite, elle ressentit une joie immense. Elle se sentit libre, d'une liberté qu'elle avait depuis longtemps oublié, comme si tous ses soucis qui l'enchaînaient à la douleur s'étaient envolés. Elle fit un tour de stade, espérant de plus devoir redescendre de ce balai.

- Je lance les balles, hurla Drago. Préparez vous.

Eléa vit arriver un cognard vers elle et le frappa violemment. Elle adorait le Quidditch. Voler la détendait, et frapper les balles la calmait.

Ils jouèrent pendant deux heures ; lorsqu'ils atterrirent, l'équipe acclama la nouvelle batteuse.

- C'est super, s'exclama Malefoy. Tu es même meilleure que l'autre.

Eléa rougit, mais ces yeux brillaient. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Et ils s'élancèrent dans un baiser qui les écarta de tout, et qui les perdit dans la passion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard tant attendu, arriva enfin. Eléa devait y aller avec Drago, mais elle avait promis de rejoindre Rachel aux Trois Balais dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils partirent le samedi matin, une fine couche de gel recouvrait la pelouse du parc. Le temps était froid pour la saison.

Eléa était serrée dans les bras de Drago tout en marchant. Ce dernier lui faisait part de sa joie de l'avoir dans l'équipe de Quidditch, qu'ils avaient toute leurs chances, et autres banalités dans ce genre. Soudain, il changea complètement de sujet :

- Tu as vu Potter récemment ?

- Non, je ne préfère pas, répondit la jeune fille.

- D'accord.

Eléa regarda son petit-ami en souriant.

- Tu as l'air sceptique.

- Non... Je pensais juste qu'avec le sort et tout... tu étais attiré vers lui, pas que tu pouvais l'éviter, expliqua Drago d'un air vague.

- Je dois être une sorcière avec de la volonté, dit alors la jeune fille comme si elle présentait une publicité.

Drago rigola et l'embrassa.

Le reste du chemin, ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre, mais le froid les décourageait de parler. Et en regardant les cheveux de son amie, Drago se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Quand il était arrivé dans la salle commune et qu'il avait vu sa bien-aimée assoupie il avait ressenti un si grand élan d'amour. Elle était si belle. Il aurait voulu la réveiller en douceur, puis l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Au lieu de ça, elle l'avait appelé par un autre prénom que le sien et elle lui avait ensuite reproché d'être là. Il avait eut si mal. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était excusée, il avait fondu devant son beau regard ténébreux. Et il avait compris qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour percer tous les mystères de son passé._

_Pourtant, il n'avait demandé aucune explication, même si il avait voulu mille fois depuis cette étrange soirée. Mais il avait si peur de blesser celle qu'il aimait. Il devrait attendre. Alors il attendrait. Car il voulait savoir. Qui était Ryan ?_

- Oh oh ! Drago ! Tu rêves ?

Le Serpentard se ramena au présent et baissa les yeux vers Eléa.

- Oui, je repensais à quelque chose, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- On prend à gauche ou à droite ? demanda alors la jolie fille.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir voulu plus d'explications, comme si elle savait à quoi Drago songeait.

C'était le genre de choses qu'elle lisait dans les yeux.

Il lui fit tout visiter. Honeydukes où ils achetèrent toutes sortes de confiseries : des plumes au sucre, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des chocogrenouilles, et autres... Il l'emmena chez Zonko où elle admira toutes les sortes de farces et attrapes, mais sans en acheter aucune.

- En fait, j'ai toujours été un peu effrayée par ces trucs là, confia Eléa à Drago, en lui montrant une main en caoutchouc ensanglantée.

Le jeune homme sourit comme pour la rassurer, et l'embrassa.

Il lui montra la cabane hurlante, la librairie et toutes les autres boutiques de Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés à l'animalerie, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Je voudrais te faire un cadeau, lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille. Tu n'as pas de hibou non ?

Eléa s'écarta un peu brusquement de son étreinte, et le regarda.

- Merci, répondit-elle plutôt froidement, mais j'ai déjà une chouette.

Drago l'observa, étonné de sa réaction. La jeune fille regarda sa montre et ajouta :

- Je vais aller rejoindre Rachel aux Trois Balais. On se retrouve ce soir ?

Avant qu'il ait répondu, elle avait déjà franchi la sortie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'air s'était quelque peu réchauffé en ce milieu d'après midi. Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec Drago, et encore une fois elle l'avait laissé sans explications. Si elle avait pu lui expliquer pourquoi elle était comme ça, pourquoi elle était gênée de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Elle eut alors un flash éblouissant où le visage radieux de Ryan lui apparut. Elle se sentit étourdie et passa une main sur son front recouvert d'une sueur froide. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, tout en se dirigeant vers les trois balais.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du pub elle repéra tout de suite son amie. Elle était assise en compagnie d'une dizaine d'autres Serpentards. Rachel fit signe à Eléa de les rejoindre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais tout le monde, commença Rachel.

- Mademoiselle n'a sûrement pas envie de se joindre à nous, s'exclama alors Pansy, placée en bout de table.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda froidement Eléa.

- Je pensais qu'on n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Tu ne préfères pas rester avec les autres prétentieux ?

Eléa lui lança un regard à congeler un ours polaire.

- C'est tout ce que tu penses de Malefoy ? dit-elle sans élever la voix.

- Exactement ! Un sale petit prétentieux ! répondit Pansy.

Mais contrairement à Eléa elle était vraiment énervée. Elle s'était levée, et criait réellement. Tous les regards des clients étaient tournés vers elle.

- Je crois en fait que c'est toi qui a trop d'orgueil, continua Eléa de la même voix calme. J'espère que tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ouvre les yeux.

Pansy, complètement furieuse, s'approcha de Eléa comme si elle voulait la frapper, puis se ravisa et quitta le pub.

Le calme revint dans la salle, et les clients recommencèrent à bavarder.

- Bon, on ne va pas être gênés nous aussi, s'exclama alors Rachel.

Elle fit signe à Mme Rosmerta de lui apporter de nouvelles bouteilles de bierraubeurre.

- Donc, continua la jeune fille. Je te présente Martin Viaduc, Rose Little, Johanna Smith, Mathieu Dercin, Guillaume Abeste, Kate Mandeg et Adrien Synose.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, salua le dénommé Guillaume Abeste. Le garçon avait un visage rêveur et angélique encadré par des cheveux noirs. Ses yeux, si noirs qu'on distinguait à peine la pupille, renforçaient son air songeur.

Eléa lui sourit. Elle sentait dans ce garçon un étrange point commun avec elle.

- Pansy est vraiment jalouse de toi ! s'exclama Rose Little un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je suis désolée, répondit Eléa en regardant la fille aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

- Elle ne m'aime pas trop non plus, dit Kate. Et pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

- Tu es sortie avec Drago ?

Kate était une fille assez petite et plutôt ronde. Ses cheveux d'un châtain clair étaient adroitement coiffés en bataille. Elle n'était peut-être pas très jolie, mais elle avait l'air bourrée de charme.

- Non, expliqua-t-elle je ne suis pas sortie avec lui. Mais... il m'a prposé.

- Tu as refusé ?

- J'étais amoureuse d'un autre garçon à ce moment là, répondit Kate en rougissant et baissant les yeux.

- Au moins ça t'aura évité les foudres de Pansy, rigola Mathieu.

Tout le monde sourit de la remarque.

- Allez, à ta santé Eléa ! s'exclama Guillaume.

Tous rirent et burent leur bierraubeurres d'une traite.

Ce fut une super après-midi pour la jeune fille. Elle se sentait à l'aise au sein du groupe. Elle appréhendait leur curiosité, mais personne ne lui avait posé de questions. Ils restèrent tout le temps dans le pub, à boire et à manger. Une amitié était réellement née entre eux.

Et pour couronner cette très belle journée, Drago ne fit aucun reproche à Eléa. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures enlacés dans un canapé près du feu, puis lorsque la jeune fille était tombée de sommeil dans les bras du garçon, il l'avait embrassé avant de l'envoyer se coucher.

Et aussitôt dans son lit elle s'endormit, d'un sommeil tranquille. Elle n'avait jamais été si calme depuis longtemps.


End file.
